


A Visit To An Escort

by Zoidwick



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoidwick/pseuds/Zoidwick
Summary: A man with a bit of pain in his past visits an escort to work some issues out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Abyss's Flash Fiction Compendium





	A Visit To An Escort

**Author's Note:**

> depicts someone with a bit of PTSD

It took Richie longer than it should have to find the room where Laurie was waiting. He knocked a couple of times and waited.

Laurie opened the door a crack with a raised eyebrow but relaxed as soon as she saw him. She smiled brightly, opened the door and beckoned him in.

“Come in, sugar. I’ve been waiting for you. You’re late!”

“Uh, yeah, sorry,” murmured Richie as he walked past her.

The first thing that caught his eye was the dresser. It was covered in all the things he had written on the list. It was more than he’d expected; some of the things he’d asked for were so taboo he thought she’d refuse to include it all. He would’ve understood.  
“Does the gentleman like?” Laurie walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Richie looked at her with something akin to reverence. “You brought it all. I’ve never had anyone do that before,” he sighed.

“Well, maybe it’s a kink of mine, too,” said Laurie, letting her arm fall. Her fingers brushed his side on the way down and gave him goosebumps.

He watched as she stepped lightly to the dresser and really paid attention to her appearance. The hem of her red dress danced around her hips and most of her back was exposed, showing smooth tanned skin. He’d already seen that the front of her dress went up to her neck but did very little to hide her curves. She turned at the dresser and smiled again. Those red lips paired with her green eyes had him hooked.

“I’m afraid I have to bring this up now, just so we get it out of the way,” she said, leaning against the dresser, almost as if she was displaying herself along with the items.

Richie didn’t hesitate. He pulled out an envelope stuffed with cash and handed it to her. She flashed a grin, counted it and put it aside with a nod. “Thanks, sugar. Normally I would’ve had you pay in advance because I had to buy all this stuff, but I dunno… something about your voice. I can hear pain a mile away. I’m a sucker for it.”

Richie ignored the feeling of exposure she’d triggered and glanced at the bed.

“Make yourself comfortable, darlin’. I’m going to prep myself,” said Laurie, indicating the bed with her head. She put some of the items on the dresser into a bag and took them with her into the bathroom.

Richie got naked and waited.

When she came out, she was no longer Laurie the escort. She was his fantasy given shape.

Richie hardened instantly as she sauntered over to him. Her eyes flickered to his cock and her smile showed her approval. He couldn’t stop staring; her nipples were poking through slices of pineapple, and she wore a necklace of olives. Around her waist was another string of olives, and Richie’s eyes were drawn to her navel, where a slice of tomato was stuck to her skin, and droplets of water were falling from it. Besides that, she was naked.

She held up a bottle and his eyes flickered over the word Hellman’s.

“You know what you’re going to do with that, sugar?” Her words were a soft sigh over his ear and neck.

Richie gulped as he took the bottle.

He watched her pass and his eyes were riveted on her smooth back. Her movements were sinuous and sensual, so relaxed, that he was almost entranced. She crawled onto the bed and lay on her back, looking at him intently. He watched her legs slowly spread and bend at the knees.

On her pubis, there was a dab of mayo.

“The rest is on the dresser,” said his fantasy. “Arrange them on me.”

He did not waste any time. Within a few minutes, she had pieces of pie on her belly, sliced onions on her chest and tomato sauce on her inner thighs. Her neck was wet with the remnants of a cold soup; she’d even moaned as he put it on.

Richie’s heart thudded with excitement, and his cock hadn’t softened throughout the entire preparation. He held the squeezable bottle of mayonnaise at the ready.

“You know what to do,” Laurie’s voice was like silk. “Spray that all over me!”

The flashbacks began immediately as he started squeezing the bottle like it was a stress ball; long ropes of mayo shot out onto various parts of Laurie as she gasped from the impacts. She giggled the more it hit her and Richie’s memories of the fights over food in the Erotica Abyss flashed like strobe lights.

“Cover me!” shouted Laurie, the items of food on her body getting messy. “So fucking good!”

Once half the bottle was gone, he threw it aside as she spread her legs wider and demanded, “Come and fuck the pain away!”

Richie dove in. The food on her body was squashed between them and as he thrusted into her, all the memories flooded him properly. Memories of arguments over olives, pineapple on pizza and mayo on grilled cheese sandwiches. The horror of it all! He fucked Laurie with the pain-ridden stare of a man with no way back. Well, he’d show them! Now all the controversial food was right in front of him and he was fucking it all into a mess. Who was the final arbiter of the Abyssal Kitchen Arguments now?!

Laurie went cross-eyed around the time the pie was a stew-like mess of crumbs and fillings merging with the onions and fruit. Pineapple juice was everywhere as they both came hard, and Richie collapsed on her.

“You feeling better, honey?” Asked Laurie several minutes later, stroking his back softly.

Damn all the Abyssal Kitchen dwellers, he thought. He was in control. Wasn’t he? He looked at her with near-lifeless eyes.

Laurie smiled and kissed his eyelids. She held him as he cried. At last, the healing had begun.


End file.
